1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual object display apparatus and method for displaying a virtual object moved in three-dimensional virtual space using computer graphics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the display of a human model walking in three-dimensional virtual space, the human model seems to smoothly move straight toward a target. In addition to this, the human model is not displayed on screen because the viewpoint of the human model is the same as the camera view point. FIG. 1 shows an example of a display screen which is displayed from the viewpoint of the human model. In this case, while the human models is walking, the walking direction is the same as the view direction. Alternatively, the viewpoint can move to the left or right in the virtual space but the view direction does not change. However, for straight and smooth movement, a feeling of the walking action of the human model is not provided by the content of the display screen. Additionally, the human model itself is not displayed on the screen. Therefore, it is difficult for a user to recognize the scale of the virtual space (room) if there are only few objects in the virtual room of the display. In short, the user cannot clearly perceive the distance moved toward a target in the virtual room. When displaying movement along a walking direction that is the same as the view direction, or when moving to the left or right in a virtual room, it is impossible to display the human model's walking while the viewpoint of the human model is directed toward surrounding objects.
Recently, a three dimensional viewer (3D Viewer) for the World Wide Web, i.e., webspace, has been used to display the three-dimensional virtual space. FIG. 2 shows an example of the display screen of the 3D Viewer. As shown in FIG. 2, a control object such as a handle is additionally displayed in the virtual space. The user operates the handle on the display screen using a mouse. In this case, the handle is rotated on the display screen according to operation of the mouse, and the content of the display screen is changed according to direction in which the handle is turned. In short, the user can view the virtual space in a direction corresponding to his operation of the handle on the display screen. However, the human model is not displayed on the screen. Therefore, the user cannot have a feeling of identity with the human model moving in virtual space.
As described above, using conventional techniques the user cannot have the feeling of being in the virtual space because the virtual space on the display screen is only changed to provide a view straight along the direction of movement. It is not possible having to display the viewpoint of the human model walking while he directs his viewpoint torward surrounding objects in the virtual space because conventionally, the walking direction of the human model is the same as the view direction.